Little Girl
by wishyouknew222
Summary: Alternate/Extended ending to Little Green Men.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the Finder or its character. Part of the dialogue from this is taken from the episode Little Green Men.**

It was hours after their meeting with Uncle Shad when Timo knocked on the door to Willa's trailer. Taking a seat at the small table at one end of the trailer, Timo twisted his hat between his hands nervously.

"We'll just have to work harder," he said, finally breaking the silence. "Come up with more money."

"God, Timo," Willa sighed, irritated. She was tired of having the same conversation. "Grow a set. Get the girl. Run away. Get married."

"Defy Uncle Shad?" Willa found it ridiculous that he could still sound so shocked at the suggestion. He looked on the verge of tears. "That's not our way."

"Our way has you and I married within a year. And every time you're with the family, you'll see Magdalena with the husband Uncle Shad chooses for her. How does that sit with you?"

Timo was silent again, considering her words.

"Still, to go against the family…" he trailed off uncertainly and that was the final straw for Willa. She was angry at him for putting her in this position. Angry that she had to push the man she loved towards another woman and encourage him to run away with her thus losing him completely. Worse, Timo was clueless about it.

"Well if she isn't worth going against the family for then maybe you should never have gotten together in the first place," Willa snapped, crossing her arms over her chest tightly. Timo's eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to, little girl," he spat, rising to his feet. "It's so easy for you to toss out advice because you have no idea what it's like to be in my position!" Willa sat there stiffly as he yelled. Timo was usually pretty level headed so it was rare that he shouted and even rarer for it to be directed at her. "You act like it's so simple to make a decision when, in reality, my options are run away, turn my back on the family, and be basically alone in the world or I can stay here, watch the woman I love be with someone else while I'm stuck with the kid who caused all my fucking problems in the first place!"

Willa reared back as if he had slapped her. The words hung heavy in the air between them and Timo looked immediately apologetic.

"Willa, I didn't-"

"I think you should go," she cut him off quietly, refusing to look at him. It was Timo's turn to look stricken.

"Willa, please," he pleaded. When Willa was upset, she screamed and lashed out. This quietness scared him. He knew he had really screwed up. "I'm sorry."

"Just go." Willa was seconds away from bursting into tears and the last thing she wanted was for him to see her cry. She was surprised to realize all she wanted at the moment was Leo and Walter. She wanted Leo to hug her and quote some ancient Chinese proverb that he thought fit her situation and for Walter to make a snarky quip and draw her into a battle of wits. She wanted to pretend everything is normal for a while.

Timo heads for the door, hesitating, hoping she'll stop him even though he knows he doesn't deserve it at this point. Willa says nothing and with one last glance at her, he walks out.

Willa waited long enough for Timo to get a decent distance away before she shot out of her seat and headed out the door, barely missing running into Leo. When she realized who was in front of her, she threw herself into his arms. Leo caught her with a confused look.

"Whoa. I just came to ask what you were doing up so early. What's going on? Are you okay?" he asked, gently pushing her away so he could look at her.

"It's Timo," Willa said tearfully, scrubbing at her face in frustration. Leo looked concerned.

"Is he okay?"

"I love him Leo," she admitted, feeling like a weight lifted off her shoulders but it quickly settled back into place as she spoke again. "I'm in love with him and he thinks I'm some kid who ruined his life." For once, Leo seemed at a loss for words as Willa tried to keep the tears at bay. Finally getting his bearings, Leo wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on. Let's go inside and talk about it." Willa nodded and allowed him to lead her towards the Ends of the Earth, both of them oblivious to the dark haired boy, who never left, standing on the other side of the trailer.

**A/N: I may write another part to this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Timo had last spoken to Willa.

She wouldn't pick up the phone when he called or come to the door when he went by her trailer and he didn't want to make things worse by breaking in. He had gone by the Ends of the Earth when he knew she would be working but she had quickly ducked back into the kitchen and Leo had told him he needed to leave, look regretful as he did it.

Timo was a wreck.

Throughout most of his life, Willa had been one of the only constants. He'd never really been apart from her, even when she as in juvie, there had been visitation, so he was surprised by how much it affected him. He had trouble sleeping, barely had an appetite, and he was stressed and short tempered. It had caused a bad fight between him and Magdalena.

oOo

"_Two weeks Timo! It's enough!" Magdalena shouted._

"_Well excuse me for being upset that my best friend won't talk to me!" he shot back, amazed at her insensitivity. She scoffed._

"_Best friend? You expect me to believe that?"_

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means that there's a hell of a lot more going on between you," she spat, her voice accusing._

"_There is nothing going on between me and Willa!" Timo couldn't believe that she thought he was cheating on her._

"_Bullshit! This isn't just depression, you're heartbroken." Timo froze, hesitating. Magdalena gave a bitter laugh. "There's my answer."_

"_I am not in love with Willa," he said slowly but his words were unconvincing to his own ears._

"_Come find me when you can say that with some conviction."_

oOo

After that Timo spent a lot of time thinking about that conversation and what it meant for him. Magdalena wanted nothing to do with him until he figured out his feelings and he had realized he was less upset about that than he probably should be. It seemed he could stand to lose Magdalena but he couldn't lose Willa.

"Maybe Uncle Shad is wiser than we give him credit for," Timo muttered, rolling on his back and staring at the ceiling. Someone began pounding on his door.

"Open up, Timo!" It was Cosmo.

"Go away!" he shouted back, not bothering to get up. He could hear Cosmo messing with the lock before the door swung open. With an annoyed huff, Timo sat up. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stop moping and do something about your problem." Timo glared at him.

"You think I haven't tried!"

"Try harder," Cosmo said simply and Timo practically growled in frustration.

"What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to apologize if she won't even stay in the same room as me?" Cosmo rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I suppose you do have a point there. Guess I'll have to talk to her," he replied cheerfully.

"Look, if she doesn't want to see me then she's not gonna talk to you." Cosmo smirked.

"Who said I'm giving her a choice?"


	3. Chapter 3

The last thing Willa expected when she set off on one of her rare days off was to find Magdalena waiting outside her trailer.

Making a disgusted noise, Willa brushed past her without a word. There had never been any love lost between the two, even before Magdalena got together with Timo. Magdalena was a bitch and Willa never understood what Timo saw in her besides the fact that she wasn't completely hideous.

"Hey!" Magdalena shouted indignantly, grabbing Willa's arm. Yanking out of her grip, Willa whipped around.

"_Don't_ touch me," Willa said coldly.

"I'm not afraid of you," Magdalena sneered.

"Well that's your mistake, not mine." At this point, Willa was almost hoping for a fight. Just as Timo blamed Willa for his problems, Willa blamed Magdalena for her's. She had known Timo was betrothed and pursued him anyway despite knowing it would end badly and someone would get hurt. "Now what do you want?"

"Stay away from Timo. We're happy together." Willa's jaw dropped. She was absolutely stunned at Magdalena's nerve.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not gonna let you steal him from me."

"You stole him from me!" Willa screamed, furious. She hadn't meant to say that but she couldn't take it anymore. Timo was supposed to be _hers_ and now she wasn't even sure she had him as a friend and it was Magdalena's fault. Now for her to come to Willa and rub their supposed happiness in her face and tell her to stay away, it was more than Willa could stomach. When Willa got angry, she lashed out. Viciously.

"Look Willa, I'm not here to argue this," Magdalena said, rolling her eyes. "It's obvious Timo and I belong together. Your little crush was cute for a while but you're always gonna be that little kid in his eyes so it's time for you to move on." She finished with a smug look that turned to shock as Willa began to laugh.

"What's obvious is that Uncle Shad didn't pick you to be with Timo because you aren't good enough for his golden boy." Magdalena's eyes narrowed and Willa smiled sweetly. "And it's also obvious that you wouldn't be here if you didn't feel threatened. I still talk to other people in your circle and I heard all about your little falling out with Timo. Tell me, has he been banging down _your_ door begging you to talk to him?"

Willa's head whipped to the side from Magdalena's slap before quickly turning back and giving her a furious look. She could vaguely hear a man saying something through the haze of her anger and an arm wrapped around her middle as she lunged at Magdalena. She looked up, half expecting to see the blue eyed gaze of Timo only to meet the hazel eyes of his best friend.

"Cosmo."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I follow Maddie Hasson on tumblr and she said the writer's inteded for Willa and Timo to get together eventually. She ships it. That totally made my day.**

Cosmo looked down at Willa, his eyes softening as he smiled at her. "Hey there, bambi." He squeezed her waist gently before he turned his attention back to Magdalena and his gaze went hard again.

"Just what exactly are you doing here, Magdalena?" Magdalena glared back at him.

"I just came to have a chat with Willa. Last time I checked there was nothing wrong with that," she said angrily. There had been a time when Magdalena had worked hard to try to win Cosmo over to get on Timo's good side but when she realized how close he was to Willa, she'd given up. Cosmo smirked.

"Well there was nothing wrong with it until you smacked Willa. Do you really think you're gonna win Timo back by harassing her. I'm sure he'd love to hear about this." He watched the color drain from Magdalena's face. "That's what I thought. Now run along before I decide to stop holding Willa back and you have some real trouble." Magdalena's jaw ticked with the effort it took to keep from snapping back at him. She looked back at Willa as she began to walk away.

"Remember what I said or we'll have to have another _chat._" Willa scoffed.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Willa shouted after her, moving forward only to be stopped by Cosmo's arm. She pulled herself out of his grip and turned around to face him.

"I know why you're here and I'm not interested," Willa declared while giving a glare that made Cosmo's chest hurt.

"Enlighten me then, bambi. Why am I here?"

"You're here to talk about Timo. Why else would you be here?" she asked, a bitter note in her tone. Cosmo frowned.

"Maybe I'm just here to see you." Willa began shaking her head before he even finished his sentence.

"You had months to come see me and you didn't."

"Well isn't it possible I'm here to rectify my mistake." Willa crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. Cosmo felt awful. Though Willa was always close with Timo, he never fit the big brother spot. That was always Cosmo's role and he should have been there for her. He opened his arms to her. "I'm sorry, bambi. It won't happen again. I promise." Willa hesitated for a long moment before slowly walking into his embrace and wrapping her arms around his waist, her grip slowly tightening as her emotions got the better of her.

"I needed you," she cried, burying her face against his shoulder. He hugged her tighter, his cheek pressed against her hair.

"I know, bambi. I'm so sorry. Never again."

oOo

After the two had calmed down, they sat in Willa's trailer so they could talk.

"I know you don't want to hear it but you should really talk to Timo," Cosmo started.

"I don't know why you both keep pushing it. I'm just the girl who ruined his life," Willa said quietly. Cosmo rolled his eyes.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" She stayed silent. "Oh my God, you really do."

"Well it's true!" Willa snapped. "You and I both know that the only reason I'm promised to Timo is to keep me in the family. I'd leave if it was anyone else. I'm the reason he can't be with the girl he loves." He snorted.

"Timo doesn't love Magdalena, not really. He may think he does but he's just displacing his feelings onto her." They were quiet as Willa absorbed the implications of that statement.

"He's a wreck without you, bambi." Willa pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped an arm around them.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well you could see for yourself if you would stop ignoring him!" Cosmo exclaimed exasperated.

"Okay let's say I agree to see him. Hypothetically! If I do this and I still don't want to talk to him after, do you promise you'll get him off my back?" Cosmo hesitated, not sure how he would get Timo to agree to that but he knew he would figure something out.

"Fine. Agreed." Willa sighed.

"Okay. Set it up."

**A/N: Cosmo calls Willa bambi because when she was younger she used to flash big doe eyes at everyone and get whatever she wanted. I just thought it was cute. I had no intention of writing an emotional reunion between Cosmo and Willa. They made me do it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Cosmo burst into Timo's apartment, startling Timo into dropping his cup of coffee, the hot liquid splattering against his leg.

"Jesus! Haven't you ever heard of knocking!" Timo shouted, hopping around until the pain went away. He glared up at Cosmo who was smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just thought you'd want to hear the good news." At this, Timo immediately perked up, his annoyance forgotten.

"What? What is it?" Cosmo took his time taking a seat at the kitchen table, enjoying watching Timo squirm until he couldn't take it anymore. "Tell me!"

"I got Willa to agree to meet with you." Timo's face lit up.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You don't know what this means to me," Timo babbled out.

"Not so fast," Cosmo interrupted. "There are some conditions." Timo nodded, looking more apprehensive now as he lowered himself into the other chair.

"Okay. Shoot."

"The only way she would agree to this is if you swore that if she still didn't want to talk to you after, you'd leave her alone." Timo shot out of his chair.

"That's the best deal you could negotiate?" he shouted. "How am I supposed to agree to that. You know how stubborn she is. It's almost guaranteed she won't forgive me the first time we talk and then where does that leave me?"

"Probably exactly where you deserve," Cosmo shot back, surprising Timo into silence. "She told me everything that was said." Until Cosmo had gone to talk to Willa, he'd thought that this was just one of their usual spats, easily fixed. Now he wasn't so sure and he found himself angry with Timo for what he'd done. "You actually have her believing that she ruined your life." Timo groaned and let his head fall into his hands.

"She didn't."

"Well obviously I know that. Bambi's been nothing but good to you," Cosmo replied and Timo groaned again. Cosmo couldn't help but enjoy making him feel guilty. He had hurt Willa badly, after all. "Look, it's this one shot or nothing." Timo sighed.

"I'll take it."

"Smart choice." Cosmo clapped Timo on the back, making Timo look up at him. "Now, if you do manage to convince her to forgive you and you ever hurt her like that again, I'm coming for you." Timo swallowed hard and gave a quick nod.

"Good. I'll call you when it's all set up." With that, Cosmo flashed Timo a grin like he hadn't just threatened him and walked out.

**A/N: Ha I'm such a tease. Bet you thought this was gonna be Willa and Timo's chapter. Next chapter will be, I promise.**


End file.
